


Let Me

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Нога Марка так и не восстановилась до конца, и с течением времени и усилением болей ему приходится все больше и больше полагаться на Эску.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068031) by [twowritehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands). 



> **Название:** Let Me   
> **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**   
> **Оригинал:** [Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068031) by [twowritehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1847 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска Маккуновал/Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** slash  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Нога Марка так и не восстановилась до конца, и с течением времени и усилением болей ему приходится все больше и больше полагаться на Эску.  
>  **Примечание:** Пост-канон, **сильно** пост-канон.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона переводчика  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 - "Let Me"

Шли годы. Они возделывали землю в этих тихих холмах, и Марк оставался по-прежнему крепким и полным сил. Нога беспокоила его только в холодные зимние ночи или во время затиший, перед тем как надолго заряжали проливные дожди. Порой, неудачно наступая на нее, Марк чувствовал укол боли — короткое напоминание о том, как боги отняли у него одну жизнь и дали шанс начать новую, лучшую. Жизнь с Эской.

Времена года сменяли друг друга, и Марк начал понимать, что холодные зимы, сколько бы их ни пришлось пережить им с Эской, не имели никакого отношения к случайным заминкам, случавшимся при ходьбе, или когда он вставал, когда, чтобы удержаться на ногах, ему приходилось хвататься за стену, стол, лошадь или что угодно, что было под рукой.

Если Эске и случалось быть при этом поблизости, он никогда не комментировал эти заминки, хотя Марк и чувствовал его неотрывный взгляд, его напряженное о нем беспокойство. И все же Эска молчал, и Марк был ему благодарен, потому что жаждал не сочувствия, а единственно лишь того, чтобы на ногу снова можно было положиться, чтобы он был достойным, здоровым спутником для Эски.

Эски, который заслуживал намного большего, чем Рим когда-либо давал ему.

Эски, чья теплая мозолистая ладонь неизменно развеивала эти приступы дурного настроения, когда касалась лица Марка в безмолвной просьбе оторвать взгляд от земли и обратить его к сияющим серо-голубым глазам, полным мягкого обожания.

III

Сердце Эски пропускало удар всякий раз, когда Марк спотыкался. Каждый раз его первой мыслью было подбежать к своему римлянину и подставить плечо, облегчая вес большого тела. Но гордость Марка никогда бы не позволила ему принять помощь — по крайней мере, не сейчас, пока они все еще были молоды, пока все, что требовалось, чтобы как ни в чем ни бывало вернуться к работе, - это пара секунд чтоб размять мышцы.

Глядя на раздраженную гримасу, появлявшуюся на лице Марка, пока он растирал бедро, тонкую линию, в которую складывались его губы, Эска сдерживался даже от попыток уговорить его передохнуть, пойти домой и дать ему самому закончить с рассадой. Он прекрасно понимал, что с этим упрямым бугаем бесполезно спорить.

И после каждой такой заминки меж бровей Марка неизбежно залегала горькая складка, не исчезавшая, пока Эска не касался его щеки ладонью, мягко поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца кожу под каре-зелеными глазами.

И глядя на то, как Марк молодел на глазах, подаваясь навстречу его прикосновениям, Эска не переставал убеждаться в том, почему именно боги сохранили ему жизнь во время резни в его племени. Словно, прежде чем благополучно доставить его в услужение этому, так не похожему на других римлянину, боги краской для татуировок начертали на самом его существе приказ: всегда будь рядом с ним, этого человека мы создали для тебя лишь одного.

К тому времени, как, расчесывая Марку волосы, Эска заметил на его висках проблески седины, нога того так затекала после любовных утех накануне ночью, что Эске приходилось долго ее массировать, прежде чем Марку удавалось хотя бы подняться с ложа.

В конце концов Эска стал следить, чтобы Марк брал его сзади, только если крепко стоял на обеих ногах.

III

— Нет, — пытался настаивать Марк те несколько раз, когда, пытаясь сесть, чтобы воспользоваться ночным горшком, вскрикивал от боли, прошивавшей скрученную спазмом ногу, а Эска, едва разлепив сонные глаза, выбирался из-под теплых покрывал на своей стороне ложа, чтобы размять ногу, прогоняя напряжение и боль. — Нет, Эска, я справлюсь сам. Спи, я не хотел тебя разбудить…

— Позволь мне, — отвечал Эска, решительно, но мягко, и неважно, сколько раз Марк напоминал ему, что тот как вольноотпущенник не обязан больше ничего для него делать, не обязан о нем заботиться. В ответ Эска лишь фыркал, бросал на него фирменный нечитаемый взгляд и возвращался к работе над мышцами.

Когда Эска во время их любовных утех постепенно перестал использовать позы, в которых нога причиняла ему такую боль, что он едва мог наслаждаться разрядкой, Марк заметил. Больше того, сказать по чести, он разрывался между благодарностью и ужасом, испытывал облегчение от того, что соитие не приносило боли, и мучился, стыдясь того, что даже на ложе нуждался в подобной заботе.

Разве мог называть себя мужчиной тот, кто мог предаваться любовным утехам лишь лежа на спине? Да, Эска, когда седлал его бедра, насаживаясь на него, представлял собой захватывающее зрелище: напряженные плечи, когда он цеплялся за меха у головы Марка, стиснутая челюсть, расслабленная линия бровей и проступающие на лице капли пота. Но Эска заслуживал большего — много большего, чем Марк мог теперь дать.

III

Как-то раз они выбрались в Каллеву, чтобы продать и купить лошадей. Эска радовался поездке. Он любил их ферму, но в то же время любил и уличную толчею, торговцев на рынке, хорошеньких женщин, поглядывающих на него и улыбавшихся. Он любил Марка и не допускал и мысли о том, чтобы предать его доверие, но сына Куновала грела мысль о том, что он желанен женщинам вдвое моложе него самого.

Они с Марком направлялись вниз по улице, ведя лошадей в поводу, когда нога Марка подогнулась и он, издав неподобающий вскрик боли и удивления, повалился вперед, в то время как испуганная лошадь поднялась на дыбы, издавая громкое ржание. 

Когда Марк приземлился в грязь и навоз, зеваки рассмеялись.

Эска поспешил помочь, поднимая его и закидывая его руку себе на плечо. К этому времени они оба уже привыкли, что, когда такое случалось в поле, Марку приходилось возвращаться домой раньше, всю дорогу тяжело опираясь на Эску, и у того уходило много времени на то, чтобы как следует размять ему ногу и вечером, и на следующее утро.

Лицо Марка было красным, он шел опустив глаза и стиснув кулаки, даже несмотря на то, что прохожие уже вернулись к своим делам, забыв мимолетное веселье по поводу упавшего человека. Хотя, по мнению Марка, все равно забыв недостаточно быстро. Его испачканная, промокшая туника воняла. Они находились возле общественных купален, и Эска велел мальчику, которого они наняли в помощники в этом году, позаботиться о лошадях.

— Идем, Марк. Горячая вода пойдет тебе на пользу.

Марк не поднял взгляд и не сказал ни слова. Кулаки его все еще были сжаты, а челюсть напрягалась, когда он не кривился от боли. Эска почувствовал, что Марк расслабляется, только когда выяснилось, что в купальнях они единственные посетители. Эска быстро раздел их обоих, выбросив испорченную тунику — у них были деньги на новую.

В купальню пришлось забираться с трудом, и в какой-то момент пол едва не выскользнул у них из-под ног, и вскрик Марка эхом заметался меж низкими сводами каменных стен. Устроившись в горячей воде, Эска принялся растирать искалеченное бедро. Марк споласкивал лицо. Эска не глядел на него, понимая, что после насмешек всей улицы ему не хочется никого видеть.

Но Марк был слишком тих, не издавал даже звуков удовольствия или боли, и когда Эска все-таки рискнул поднять на него взгляд, у него перехватило дыхание.

Челюсть Марка была напряжена, губы стиснуты в тонкую линию, а из глаз катились крупные слезы. За пятнадцать лет Эска ни разу не видел, чтобы Марк плакал. Но он знал, что ему делать.

III

Марк не плакал — за исключением горьких слез наедине с самим собой после отставки — с тех пор, как был совсем мальчишкой. Жар воды, когда он в нее погрузился, быстро проник в измученные мышцы и значительно облегчил боль, а опытные пальцы Эски без труда справлялись с остальным, но причиной его слез была вовсе не боль. Он оплакивал несправедливость. Почему его тело должно быть таким слабым и слабеть все сильнее? Он не считал что был таким уж плохим человеком. Неужели он не заслужил быть таким же крепким, как его сверстники?

Глаза жгло, взгляд застилали слезы, он презирал себя за то, что потерял контроль над собой и проклинал богов за то, что лишили его даже возможности с достоинством пройти по городским улицам.

Когда Эска заметил, что он плачет, стало только хуже, и он даже подумывал о том, чтобы уйти под воду с головой. Но прежде чем он успел, Эска усадил его так, чтобы он смог вытянуть ноги на сиденье скамьи и устроиться между ног Эски. 

Возлюбленный Марка обхватил его руками и ногами, и мягкие губы раз за разом касались его в местечке между плечом и шеей. Эска не произнес ни слова, просто держал его в объятиях, мягко поглаживая, целуя и шепча «тш-ш-ш» в его кожу.

— Я превратился в бесполезного старика, — мрачно сказал Марк в тишину купален, когда сумел взять себя в руки.

— У нас есть еще несколько лет до того, как нам стукнет шестьдесят, — ответил Эска, любяще пропуская сквозь пальцы уже совсем седые волосы Марка. — Мы вовсе не такие старые.

— Даже разменявшие восьмой десяток могут спокойно ходить, не падая, как я.

— Но никому из них годы не прибавили ни капли достоинства. — Эска говорил тихо, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. — Гладкозадые политики ничего не знают о жертвах, которые приносит воин, о силе и храбрости, которые требуются, чтобы подниматься вновь и вновь после каждого сокрушительного удара.

Они замолчали. Марк почувствовал себя успокоенным словами Эски и любяще сжал обхватывающие его колени друга. Он столько всего хотел бы ему сказать — спасибо тебе; или ты хороший человек, Эска; или ты лучший человек, которого я знал; или ты мой лучший друг.

Но были и другие слова, которые он жаждал сказать каждую ночь, когда Эска сворачивался вокруг него, зацеловывая его грудь, пока к нему не приходил сон или разрядка — я каждый день благодарю богов, за то что благословили меня, позволив тебе остаться со мной, потому что подобную доброту и преданность и здравый смысл редко найдешь в одном человеке, не говоря уж о том, чтобы он оказался таким красивым, как ты.

Но больше всего он хотел бы сказать — прокричать перед всем Римом — что порой он любит Эску так сильно, что не мог понять, умер он уже или, наоборот, жив, как никогда раньше.

И внезапно его увечье перестало иметь значение, потому что даже мысль о том, что он мог потерять Эску за Стеной или в любое мгновение после возвращения и дарованной тому свободы, или хуже того — что он мог вообще никогда его не встретить, заставила Марка понять, что у него и так уже было больше, чем он заслуживал.

Может быть, больная бесполезная нога была способом, которым боги уравняли чашу весов. Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться. Впервые в жизни Марк улыбался при мысли о своем искалеченном бедре.

Эска мягко рассмеялся, хитро улыбаясь ему в шею, и его рука, лежавшая на сердце Марка, двинулась вниз к животу и скользнула под воду во вполне однозначном намерении.

 


End file.
